


Техника смерти

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Что подтолкнуло Тобираму к созданию Эдо Тенсей?





	Техника смерти

Он это заслужил, – думаю я, кончиком палочки поднимая безжизненное веко. Длинные ресницы бросают слишком густую тень, приходится перемещать фонарь поближе к лицу. Зрачок абсолютно честно не реагирует на свет – но ненавистные учиховские техники как раз с глазами и связаны. Сейчас застывшее пятно зрачка практически слилось с чёрной радужкой, однако я знаю, что за ним скрывается проклятая мощь шарингана. Раньше скрывалась, по крайней мере. Пожалуй, надо проверить второй глаз.   
И длина ресниц с этим моим намерением никак не связана.   
В конце концов, имею я право убедиться в его смерти? Эта тварь причинила слишком много горя моему клану.   
Не только моему, да, – но мой клан для меня всегда на первом месте.   
Трупное окоченение ещё не наступило. Это пока не слишком подозрительно – сильные шиноби не сразу сдаются смерти, а этот лохматый ублюдок был слишком сильным. Как и его брат… но об этом я думать не хочу.   
Его пальцы все ещё гибкие… и отчего-то кажутся приятно прохладными. Ну да, я не выношу потных прикосновений, а тут уж гарантия, что потоотделение не начнётся. Само собой, если этот мерзавец не притворяется. Он может, не сомневаюсь. Нет такой подлости, на которую не способен Учиха. Но пульса нет… нет… надо проверить еще раз.   
Одежду приходится срезать – кровь успела засохнуть, и ткань прилипла к телу. Ловлю себя на мысли, что действую чересчур осторожно – хотя сейчас Мадаре я уже никаким образом повредить не смогу. Хуже, чем мой брат, я точно не сделаю, но… я просто не хочу наносить лишних повреждений. Во избежание… недоразумений. Да, именно их. Плечи тоже еще достаточно подвижны, плоть между ключицами мягко поддаётся нажатию – как у живых. Только пульса нет.   
Или я его не чувствую. Вот уже… четыре минуты не чувствую.   
Отчего-то старательно осматриваю плечевой пояс. У него классически развитое тело. Мышцы не перекачаны, кожа не провисает, никаких дефектов не имеется. Даже родинок – и тех не видно. И шрамов нет. Единственное…   
Хватит. Да, я не хочу смотреть на глубокую рану, изуродовавшую его грудь. Очень глубокую рану. Идёт со спины. Идиоты. Если бы они не вытащили меч… тугая давящая повязка, чтобы исключить попадание воздуха в плевральную область. Остановка кровотечения и жесткая фиксация клинка. Мягкая транспортировка… сложно обеспечить, но реально. Остальное – на несколько часов работы с потоками чакры. И три недели в госпитале… или четыре. Даже у шиноби сломанные рёбра долго болят.   
В лаборатории свежо, но мне почему-то не хватает воздуха, и в глазах всё расплывается. Это ерунда, это просто слёзы. Наверное, реакция на запах денатурата. Надо побыстрее закончить со стиранием крови. А потом неплохо бы сказать Хашираме, что его любовн… проклятье, его приятеля ещё можно было спасти. Если б кто-то умный не вытащил меч из раны. В конце концов, почему только мне… всё, хватит с меня.   
Я констатировал смерть, а вскрытие… не сейчас. 

***  
– Ты… закончил, Тобирама? Я бы хотел…   
– Не закончил. Надо провести ещё пару… а, ладно, ты не поймёшь.   
– Тогда почему…   
Я не хочу слышать этот вопрос. Я сам не знаю на него честного ответа.   
– Потому что я занят, брат, и не каким-то там дохлым Учиха! Кстати, ты знаешь, что… – в глазах моего брата алеют сеточки лопнувших сосудов. Похожие бывают от перенапряжения.   
Такие бывают от долгих слёз. Искренне надеюсь, у Хаширамы хватит… благоразумия не идти сейчас к Мито. Пусть хоть она побудет сегодня в покое.   
– Знаю – что? – чуть сдавленно уточняет он.   
– Неважно, – для меня нет ничего важнее клана Сенджу. – Мне правда не до Учиха… не сейчас. Мне пришла в голову мысль… почему никто не пытался создать технику, оживляющую мёртвые тела? Ведь тело шиноби идеально подходит под неё… Сила в сочетании с неуязвимостью сделает такого бойца равным целой группе противников.   
А ещё, если это будет близкий им человек, можно рассчитывать на деморализующий эффект.   
Я вспоминаю гибкость прохладных пальцев и безупречное тело с единственной раной. Я вспоминаю тень длинных-длинных ресниц. Я вспоминаю, что когда-то давно хотел проверить, насколько жёсткими будут эти растрёпанные волосы. В мозгу постепенно вырисовываются этапы техники, и у меня дрожат руки. Возможно, для призыва души понадобится жертва. Ужасная цена, но – справедливая.   
Вот только удастся ли вернуть воскрешённому все черты индивидуальности, которыми он обладал при жизни? Будет ли он самим собой?  
– Если бы, – оборачиваюсь я, – если бы… ты не жалеешь, что он мёртв?   
Теперь отворачивается Хаширама.   
– Он пошёл против деревни, – сообщает он почему-то не мне, а небесам. – У меня не было выбора. Либо он, либо… все жители.   
Впервые мне приходит в голову, что Конохе тоже требуются жертвы. Всему в этом мире требуются жертвы.   
– Скажешь мне, когда… закончишь… то, что там нужно? – всё же поворачивается он ко мне.   
Не сегодня. Надо проверить некоторые предположения и рассчитать, в каком состоянии должно быть тело. И осмотреть других погибших, что сейчас у нас есть, – я не хочу экспериментировать на… никто не ставит эксперименты на ценном материале. Тем более если техника сохранит способности объекта, нужно позаботиться о контроле.   
– Это называется вскрытие, – я рад, что мой голос звучит сухо. – Если ты не жалеешь – зачем интересуешься?   
И без того узкие губы брата превращаются в бескровную полоску. На секунду мне кажется, что он ударит меня. Я ошибаюсь… в который раз за день. Не ошибиться бы ещё раз.   
– Чтобы попрощаться. Он всё-таки был моим другом.   
– На поле не успел?   
– Тобира…   
Там всего лишь труп – хочу сказать я.   
Прощаться… и прощать надо живых – вертится у меня на языке.   
Это не поможет – почти решаюсь я.   
Прощение для Учиха Мадары? Это даже не смешно.   
– Только надень перчатки, – предупреждаю, отходя от двери. – Учиха – своеобразный клан. Трупный яд может образоваться быстрее и действовать даже на шиноби.   
Иду к себе, на ходу вспоминая, сколько в данный момент в моём распоряжении тел шиноби. И сколько захваченных пленных.   
Почти не сомневаюсь – Хаширама не заметил, что я перчаток не надевал.


End file.
